This invention relates to an improved shirt, and more particularly, to a useful improvement in men's and boy's outer shirts.
In many instances certain personnel are required to wear a shirt and tie while performing their job duties. During such wear, such personnel are required to be around machinery as part of their job duties. Such dress presents an unsafe enviornment, as the tie may be caught in the machinery to the possible detriment of the wearer.
The use of clasps, holders and tie-tacs for maintaining the neck tie in place, relative to the shirt, is known. However such restraining apparatus still allows the ends of the tie to be displaced away from the shirt such that the tie ends may be caught in the machine. Also the clasp, holder or tac may eventually separate from the tie and fall in the machine which can create additional problems.
In an alternative situation, it is desirable that the display portion of the tie, i.e. that portion between the knot, and the area where the clasp is affixed thereto, be "bowed" or displaced away from the shirt front so as to present a cosmetically attractive appearance. Such a displacement is particularly desirable when a vest is being worn. In such cases it is desirable to fix a portion of the tie to the shirt so as to provide for this "bowed" display. Again a tie clasp or pin has been utilized in an attempt to provide such a desired "bowed" appearance.
Finally, it may be desirable to hold only the under end of the tie to the shirt front while allowing the top or display portion of the tie to hang free. No apparatus has been provided to provide such an affixation.
Accordingly for various reasons it is desirable to provide a shirt which holds the end or ends of a tie thereto so as to preclude the end(s) of the tie from being displaced away from the shirt front. It is also desirable to provide a shirt which displaces or "bows" the display portion of the tie from the shirt, if desired, in order to enhance the cosmetic appearance of the tie.
In response thereto I have invented a shirt which utilizes first and second flaps incorporated into the respective first and second, torso-covering panels of the shirt. Each flap presents a tuck, at the top end thereof whereupon buttoning the shirt aligns or overlaps the tucks so as to form a pocket for the insertion of the end(s) of the tie therein. Upon insertion the end of the tie is secured in the formed pocket so as to preclude its interference with machinery or the like as well as to present a desired "bowed" appearance of the display portion of the tie if so desired.
Therefore it is a general object of this invention to present an improved shirt which allows for a novel affixation of a tie end(s) thereto.
Another general object of this invention is to provide an improved shirt, as aforesaid, which enables the end(s) of the tie to be releasably secured thereto.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved shirt, as aforesaid, which allows for displacement of the display portion of the tie away from the chest of the wearer so as to enhance the cosmetic appearance of the display portion of the tie.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide an improved shirt, as aforesaid, which presents a pocket upon conventional shirt buttoning for insertion of a tie end(s) therein.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an improved shirt, as aforesaid, which precludes the tie ends from being caught in machinery of the surrounding work environment.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved shirt, as aforesaid, which is simple in construction, attractive in appearance and yet effective in operation.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a complete reading of the specification and its accompanying claims.